High School Akatsuki
by blueholic
Summary: Sakura jadi murid baru di HIGH SCHOOL AKATSUKI. Dia juga sekelas ma Sasuke, artis idolanya. Gimana yah jadinya kehidupan baru Sakura di HIGH SCHOOL AKATSUKI? XDDDDD


Oke deh ini fanfic kelima gw

Oke deh ini fanfic kelima gw. Uda lama bgt yah gw ga bikin fanfic? XD soalnya gw aktif di deviantArt seh...Well yang Gaara Tsunade w butuh edit beberapa buat chap 2, tapi ini tergantung juga. Klo kalian suka dan mau apdet yah gw bakal apdet tapi klo kalian ga suka yah gw ga akan apdet. Serius,...!! Bagi yg lom baca, kalian bisa baca di akun gw. Dan klo kalian suka, w bakal apdet ;D

Klo ga suka, w bakal apus mungkin soalnya w ga ada ide juga .

Oh well, di fanfic ini w mau bikin romance ma dikit-dikit komedi. Klo mau tanya pairingnya sapa, straight lah. SASUSAKU :D

Bagi yang uda baca This Is Destiny mungkin kalian akan nemuin beberapa kemiripan dgn yg ini XD

Ups, Met baca ! XD

**Disclaimer : **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto! XD

* * *

"_Sakura..."_

"_Sasuke, aku cinta kamu!"_

"_Sakura, aku juga...__**CEPET BANGUN WOY!"**_

"HAH??"

Sakura pun terbangun dengan kaget dan mendapati dirinya di tempat tempat tidur. Ibunya menggerutu dengan kesal.

"Buset dah. Susah amat banguninnya. Kayak kebo aja neh tidurnya" ejek Ibunya. Sakura menatap Ibunya dengan kesal.

"Tapi ma! Khan jarang-jarang aku mimpiin Sasuke!"

"Ngayal aja lo! Cepet mandi sono!"

Sakura sangat mengagumi Sasuke, artis idolanya. Sampe-sampe dia pajang poster Sasuke di kamarnya dan menciumnya sebelum tidur (emang sikat gigi?). Sasuke emang idola semua wanita dan punya banyak prestasi di usianya yang sangat muda, oleh karena itu Sakura sangat mengaguminya. Setelah selesai bayangin Sasuke dengan kimono yang terbuka ¾ nya, Sakura turun ke bawah untuk mandi dan sarapan.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah. Sekolah barunya bernama HIGH SCHOOL AKATSUKI, yang didirikan oleh anggota Akatsuki. Akatsuki terkenal sangat eksentrik, gayanya persis kayak The Changcuters lah.

Itachi Uchiha. Satu-satunya anggota Akatsuki yang gendernya sama sekali ga jelas alias gaje. Selalu tampak bersama Kisame dalam bikini sambil mengurai rambutnya. Dalam penampilan, inspirasinya dari Panic At The Disco ma Tria The Changcuters. Pakeannya ngetat, rambutnya suka pke gel. Laris manis jadi model iklan shampoo. Punya jurus maut yaitu puppy eyes dan bisa buat orang termehek-mehek saat melihatnya. Dan yang bikin Sakura ga percaya adalah kenyataan bahwa banci yang bisa bikin orang termehek-mehek ini adalah kakak dari Sasuke Uchiha yang notebene sangat dikaguminya. Ibaratnya seperti kacang yang tak mirip sama kulitnya. Kepala sekolah di HIGH SCHOOL AKATSUKI.

Kisame. Seekor ikan hiu –tapi manusia- yang selalu mengekor Itacheh kemana-mana. Punya tampang garang yang bisa bikin orang lari sambil ngebayangin dikejar ma ikan hiu. Sangat berbakat dalam bidang acting dan sudah menelurkan film berjudul 'Kisame' dan sangat SUKSES bikin orang muntah dan tidak laku di pasaran. Hal ini sempet membuat dia harus mengemis. Dalam gaya fashion, dia terinspirasi ma gaya ikan lumba-lumba di seaworld. Makanya dia jadi suka banget ma loncat indah. Cita-citanya adalah menjadi perenang handal dengan gaya akrobatik. Merupakan wakil kepala sekolah HIGH SCHOOL AKATSUKI.

Akasuna No Sasori. Uke yang sangat cakep dan punya penggemar yang ga kalah dari Sasuke. Seme-nya adalah Deidara. Walaupun kadang dia juga bisa jadi seme seh. Merupakan peringkat satu dalam The Hottest Guy di majalah Animage Grandprix. Sakura juga kadang suka bayangin Sasori (weleh…jadi pairingnya sapa neh? DX). Sasori ituh dulunya tukang sayur yang jadi jutawan gara-gara ikutan Deal or No Deal. Ikut casting di PH jadilah dia terkenal n dipuja-puja banyak wanita. Beda dari temen-temennya yang rada-rada gila n aneh, Sasori pinter n cerdas, terus gaya fashionnya ngikutin Afgan. Diem-Diem Sasori jadi penggemar Afgan, bahkan sampe ikutan fansclubnya yg namanya Afganisme. Sempet jadi bulan-bulanan Deidara gara-gara inih XD. Jadi PKS Kesiswaan.

Deidara. Guru Kesenian yang nihil penggemar cewe. Kebanyakan penggemar cowo yang suka menerornya dengan mengiriminya surat-surat cinta yang totally gaje abis dan ditaro di ruang guru XD. Punya hubungan rahasia sama Sasori yang bikin dia digosipin ma anak-anak di sekolah. Cara ngajarnya totally aneh, dia suka pasang dinamit dan bilang seni ituh adalah ledakan. Suka ngaku-ngaku punya hubungan sodara ma Da Vinci cuman lukisannya lebih parah daripada gambar anak TK. IQnya kalah jaoh dari anak TK, kaga lulus SD pula. Merupakan seme-nya Sasori. Penggemar Yuri yang berlebihan, SANGAT WAJAR mengingat Deidara ituh cowo. Sebenernya dia normal, straight. Tapi kenapa mau pacaran ma Sasori? Hal itu lah yang masih misterius sampe sekarang dan akan dikupas setajam silet.

Hidan. Orang yang punya rambut putih tapi usianya belom tua inih punya kelainan yang membuatnya ga bisa mati. Kelainan ini ga bisa disembuhkan, bahkan Tsunade pun nyerah. Fujoshi yang suka bgt ma yaoi (ya iya lah, masa ada fujoshi yang suka yuri), kelainan mengingat Hidan ituh COWO. YM-addicted. Dandanannya nyentrik, ngikutin The Undertaker (yg ada di Smackdown). Sikapnya buruk banget, bikin dia dimasukin ke pelatihan khusus anak nakal. Dia memegang jabatan penting di HIGH SCHOOL AKATSUKI, yupe dia tuh jadi pemegang kunci semua kelas. Mudah bergaul dengan murid-murid sekolah ituh dan menularkan virus fujoshi. Semua korbannya mayoritas cewe, dan membuat para cewe punya pikiran ngeres. Modus penularannya adalah dengan cara memberi mereka semua doujin hard yaoi dengan paksa dan mencecoki mereka dengan cara memasukkan gambar yaoi ke dalam tas mereka. Seme-nya Kakuzu. Buka berarti dia jadi ikutan mata duitan. Hidan justru ga gitu napsu klo soal uang, tapi klo uda ma Kakuzu n Yaoi seh...hati nurani dia ilang ga berbekas dan ganti jadi jiwa fujoshi sejati.

Kakuzu. Nganggep uang ituh adalah segalanya. Suka banget (bahkan eksentrik) ma kata gratis, uang, diskon ma laba XD. Pke topeng ma masker kemana-mana, jadi tukang pembersih di HIGH SCHOOL AKATSUKI. Uke-nya Hidan, sudah jadi korban penularan virus yaoi ma Hidan, cuman ajaibnya belom ketularan mpe sekarang. Orangnya tertutup banget, jadi Sakura juga ga tau banyak tentang nie orang. Tapi yang jelas, dia ituh dandanannya ga eksentrik n ga menyolok, kadang-kadang orang ga sadar klo ada dia XD. Pendiam, tapi diem-diem punya bakat jadi koruptor. Suka nabung cuman tabungannya suka dimakan kucing gara-gara bentuknya burung pipit, yang mengakibatkan si kucing meninggal seminggu kemudian. Diem-diem suka makan tanpa bayar dengan metode mesen-makan-kabur. Punya banyak tips untuk mendapat uang banyak.

Pein. Ketua gangster, padahal sebenernya dia guru agama di HIGH SCHOOL AKATSUKI XD. Pke tindikan, ga pernah kesakitan. Personalitynya aneh bgt, orangnya cuek, abis ituh diem-diem dia penggemar Sasuke. Pengen ngeraep cuman dihadang ma Konan. STRAIGHT, cuman entah kenapa suka ma Sasuke. Punya pabrik yang memproduksi anting ama tindikan aneh, tapi gak laku-laku di pasaran. Tapi sebenernya dia punya banyak fans juga di HIGH SCHOOL AKATSUKI, yang gag diakui ma Sasori XD. Kompak abis ma Konan, jangan-jangan mau jadian neh?

Konan. Orang cantik yang galak n suka ngatur. Penari dangdut, bisa bikin orang mimisan XD. Jadi guru matematika di HIGH SCOOL AKATSUKI. Penggemar Rossa, jadi dandanannya aga mirip ma Rossa gituh lah. Cara ngajarnya simple, punya banyak penggemar laki-laki gara bodinya yang YAHUDDDD XD, makanya pelajarannya ga pernah sepi dari darah mimisan. Temenan akrab ma Pein, jadi mulai aga suka ma Pein walaupun di depan Pein dia suka jutek n judes itu adalah wujud dari kegugupannya. Saking perhatiannya suka buatin bento, walopun ga pernah abis dimakan Pein. Ga punya target tertentu, masih single. Suka baca tabloid dan Dewi Persik Addicted (dia straight loh .).

Tobi. ANAK BAEK. Guru BK.

Zetsu. ANAK TIDAK BAEK. Guru Olahraga.

Itulah hal yang Sakura ketahui tentang pendiri HIGH SCHOOL AKATSUKI. Sakura adalah murid baru di sekolah ini, dan dia bertekad untuk masuk kelas 1-A. Kenapa? Di HIGH SCHOOL AKATSUKI ini, kelasnya diurutkan berdasarkan kepintaran, yang paling bagus kelas 1-A. Selain fasilitasnya mewah, disana biasanya kelas para artis.

Tak sabar untuk pergi ke sekolah, Sakura makan dengan cepat dan tersedak XD (makanya jangan buru-buru dong bu). Selesai merapikan tasnya, dia beranjak pergi dan pamit pada ibunya :D.

Gimana kisah selanjutnya?

* * *

Di jalan, Sakura tertabrak seorang perempuan berambut biru. BUK!

"Ouch!"

"Ah! Maaf...gapapa khan?" perempuan itu membantu Sakura untuk berdiri. Sakura menerima uluran tangannya.

"Terima kasih,"

"Sama-sama".

Lalu mereka berkenalan. Perempuan manis itu bernama Hinata. Ternyata dia murid baru di HIGH SCHOOL AKATSUKI juga. Mereka langsung klop dan mengobrol sampe sekolah. Dan yang paling bikin Sakura seneng, ternyata Hinata juga penggemar Sasuke, manga, dan anime.

"Sakura, kita ke kantor kepala sekolah dolo yok!"

"Oke"

Di kantor kepsek mereka memperkenalkan diri dan melihat daftar pelajaran mereka (walaupun harus tahan ma gaya Itacheh yang ber-lebay-an). Dan mereka satu kelas, kelas 1-A!! Sakura dan Hinata kegirangan. Mereka bergegas menuju loker untuk menyimpan barang kemudian pergi ke kelas 1-A.

Cuman satu kata.

WOW

WAW

WEW

UWOOO

Itu yang ada di benak Sakura ma Hinata. Gimana engga kagum, di kelas 1-A ituh :

Lantai marmer w (mewah buat kelas)

Peralatan lengkap bgt dari sapu sampe spidol

Bersih bangets

Dinding berkilau kayak emas

Kaca transparan

Banyak pajangan yang kayaknya mahal tuw

dll

Sakura ma Hinata bengong sambil termehek-mehek ga percaya. Dan yang bikin dia makin ga percaya, disana ada SASUKE!!

Ya, Sasuke!!

Sakura pun menyapanya dengan tidak sadar karena saking senangnya.

"Hai Sasuke..."

Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan dingin. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menjauh. Sakura yang akhirnya sadar sangat terkejut.

Badai kehidupan Sakura di HIGH SCHOOL AKATSUKI pun dimulai!! XDDDDD

* * *

Well, ituh prolog dari cerita w kali ini, HIGH SCHOOL AKATSUKI. Well, semoga kalian suka yah, w baru nulis fanfic akhir-akhir ini, jadi sori klo tulisannya kurang berkualitas w.

Kenapa Akatsuki? Karena di review banyak yang rikues fic akatsuki XDDDDD

Semoga kalian suka ma fic baru gw yah :D

JA NEEEE

PLZ REVIEWWWWWW


End file.
